Family Affair
by suplexlibelus
Summary: Petey tells a lie. Bullworth pays the price.


"Welcome to Bullworth Academy!"

The short bony girl stared blankly at the svelte woman apparently having an orgasm in front of her. This was going to be a long whatever time she had to spend here. Already annoyed, the woman openly ignored the youngsters heavy sigh. "I have been told you are a very violent child. I am sure we will be able to put you on the straight path, here at Bullworth."

Her words were followed by a short silence as her brows knitted into a heavy frown. "You have to talk to the Headmaster; Professor Doctor Crabblesnitch, little girl! Follow me!"

It came as a huuuge surprise that he headmaster was an even bigger weirdo than his secretary/fangirl. He obviously thought very highly of himself, though he seemed unable to prove such statement with anything but words. His droning tirade lasted a good 15 minutes before he finally remembered something very important.

"Say young lady, what is your name exactly?"

* * *

><p>"For fuck's sake Petey, stop pacing!"<p>

The boy in question seemed to jump out of his skin at the sound of his "friend's" voice. Exhaling deeply, he ran his hands through his hair, only now noticing he was sweating profusely. Wide fearful eyes stared at the two taller boys sitting on the couch, both of whom were currently very angry with him. He felt faint. As if he hadn't had a bad enough day already.

Jimmy was the first to stand up and approach and, behind him, Gary grinned making the smallest boy back up quickly. "Wait, Jimmy!" He choked on his own words.

"Petey you better start explaining!"

Gary had stood up in the meantime, having approached the duo uncharacteristically silently. Petey, who looked close to having a heart attack raised his arms in useless defense, his voice cracking several times before he managed to say something. "I'm dead! I'm dead! I lied to my mother. I told her I have a girlfriend. She is sending one of my older sisters here!"

A rough bark of laughter escaped Gary as Jimmy just rolled his eyes and returned to whatever show he had been watching. There went any hope Petey had that he'll get some help from those two….

"I'm going to my room." Head bowed low, Petey turned around, ready to make a hasty retreat. His eyes were met with a pair of worn black boots and long legs. It caused him physical pain to raise his head, already knowing what was waiting for him. This was not just bad, it was horrible. Swallowing hard, he made an internal promise to never lie again, even if his life depended on it. His oldest sister was here. His mother had sent his older sister, with undiagnosed mental problems and a police record here.

"Aren't you going to greet your dear sister Peeter?" The short boy shrunk visibly as his eyes settled on the young woman's face. She seemed taller and meaner than ever as she flashed him a sour grin, revealing several gold teeth, more than he remembered. "H-h-hello Jane!"

Steps resounded behind him, letting him know the other two boys were approaching. His sister's dull brown eyes, the only thing they shared, moved from Jimmy to Gary before she snorted loudly and dropped her bags to the floor.

"And which of these strapping lads are your girlfriend little Peeter, hmm?"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Momentarily, Petey was almost grateful for Jimmy's not too bright mind and unstable anger as he did his best to hide behind him. His surprise knew no limits as Gary's voice followed Jimmy's little outburst. "You my friend, are looking for Petey's girl in the wrong place. This is an all boys' dorm."

Jane kept grinning, her eyes quickly scanning the room before stopping on Gary's face. "It ain't anymore."

* * *

><p>Predictably it didn't take too much for Jane to settle into the boys' dorm. Only minutes passed and she was already sprawled across the couch, yelling orders at Petey who looked ready to pass out. Her long bony legs tapped the ground in the rhythm of the song of the show Jimmy was still watching, said boy seemingly content with ignoring everything except the TV and the cans of beer that made 85% of Jane's luggage. Gary, who had lost his seat at the girl's arrival, now leered at her from behind the couch blinking rapidly to clear the cigarette smoke that rose from her lips to his face.<p>

"How did you even convince Crabblesitch to allow you here?"

Gary's raised tone didn't seem to affect the lanky girl very much. Smiling, she exhaled a new thick cloud of smoke as she turned to face the boy. "Money buys any whore. No matter what gender or what profession." One of her long legs raised lazily to trip her brother as she sneered. "Ain't that right Peetey?"

Petey nodded silently, ducking an empty can of beer that Jimmy had just thrown. The next words that left his sister's lips made him freeze. "Say Peete! Why don't you go get your lucky lady so we can get the formalities over with?!"

No sound came from Petey's trembling form and the room grew silent. A new can hissed as Jimmy clumsily opened it, taking a healthy slug before interjecting. "Fuck no lady!"

Thick unkept eyebrows rose as Jane slowly stood up to face Jimmy. She seemed to be waiting for him to continue on that train of thought. "Do you wanna lose some teeth shorty?" Her small threat went unnoticed as Jimmy leaned forward, continuing to watch TV through the space between her legs.

"Unless you want dear Petey to end his young romance right now, you'd be better waiting until morning." An incredulous look marred the girls features as she yanked the beer out of Jimmy's hand, draining half of it before returning it to him. Slowly, she approached Gary, her frown deepening slightly. "You really hate my guts, don't you Scarface?"

Silence settled into the room once more, before a slightly tipsy Jimmy intervened. "Don't take it personally lady! He hates everyone…."

For a moment, the girl seemed ready to say something but her lips remained tightly shut, curling into a nasty smile. She took a first step back.

"Well then, I s'pose I'll call this useless day a night…." She kept grinning as she slowly walked backwards, kicking a door open without even throwing it a glance. The darkness swallowed her form before the door slammed shut.

The exhausted Petey didn't even try to contain his shudder as he saw Gary stare darkly at the door and then back at him.

His sister had just occupied Garry's room. And it was all his fault.


End file.
